The important relationship of diet and nutrition in the development of cancer has become well known through various research efforts. Laboratory studies have shown cancer inhibitory function for various natural and synthetic nutrients in various models, which have been corroborated by human epidemiologic studies of nutrient intake, tissue levels, and cancer incidence. The objectives of these etiologic studies ar to 1) assess the role of fats; selenium; and vitamins A, E, and C in breast cancer development; and 2) evaluate the relation of intake of various nutrients to subsequent cancer, particularly breast, colon, and lung. The project includes two studies. The first is a breast cancer case-control study of fats; total calories; selenium; and vitamins A, E, and C. The role of various anthropometric measurements, genetic markers for breast cancer, and reproductive factors are being explored. The second project is a comparison of nutrient intakes in cases and reference subjects identified from an existing large cohort with prediagnostic baseline dietary histories. Associations between various dietary components and several cancers will be assessed. These studies are being conducted collaboratively with the Surveillance Program of the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control and the National Public Health Institute and Social Insurance Institute of Finland.